No-good Tsuna (TsunaXEnma)
by chocolate-revel
Summary: A short story about how Tsuna and Enma realise they're feelings for eachother one day after school. It includes bedroom action lol xD


As Tsuna left school that day he felt exhausted as usual, wondering why he even bothered going to school in the first place. Even if it was more bareable now that he had made good friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto and everyone, he was still the same 'useless Tsuna' he had always been called. In fact, everyone else at school never understood why a popular guy like Yamamoto bothered with someone like Tsuna, but people like that never really took the time to get to know Tsuna for who he is. If they did then perhaps they'd find that he wasn't as 'useless' as they had thought he was, and that there was more to him than meets the eye.  
Tsuna sighed, as he walked through the school gates, with the bustling crowds of Namimori school children, that Hibari hated so much, around him. Although he was tired he was glad the school day was finally over and he could just do whatever he wanted now.  
However, as he started turning to walk out of the gates, he spotted Enma leaning against the fence distracted for a moment. Tsuna stopped in his tracks.  
He liked Enma because he was just like him. He was 'useless' too, and got beat up a lot just the same as Tsuna. They understood each other perfectly and liked the same things, and Tsuna never really had that same kind of relationship with anyone else before. He had always thought he was the only one who was terrible at everything and got kicked around by other kids, but he wasn't. He had Enma. Someone who he could relate to.  
Enma's crimson hair drifted slightly in the gentle spring breeze, as his soft eyes stared ahead into nothingness, distracted by his own thoughts. Tsuna couldn't help but think how cool he looked leaning on the fence that way daydreaming. He was facinated by it.  
Deep scarlet eyes looked straight at Tsuna, who had been looking at Enma the whole time. Enma's lips curved into a smile, as Tsuna looked awkward, realising that he had been staring. But Tsuna smiled in return.  
"I was waiting for you, " Enma spoke, as Tsuna looked slightly surprised at this.  
"Me? Why?" He responded, utterly confused. He could not recall making plans to hang out with Enma today.  
"Homework," Enma smiled, slyly. "Want some help with it? Thought it'd be easier to do our homework together."  
"Oh!" Tsuna's eyes widened, then he returned the smile. "Yeah, I could do with some help. Reborn'll kill me if I don't even attempt it again like last time... But I'm sure if we help each other then -"  
"Let's go then," interrupted the red-headed school boy. He seemed like he was in a rush, like he had something else he was planning, but Tsuna hadn't clicked onto this. He was more happy about getting to spend time with Enma unexpectedly than anything else.  
The walk to Tsuna's house was short, and Enma and Tsuna talked about a range of different things such as how strict Reborn is to Tsuna, and how Lambo keeps leaving his ten-year bozuka in odd places which keeps causing problems for everyone at home. Enma laughed at Tsuna's stories.  
"Sounds like a lot of fun at your house, Tsuna-kun" He remarked, smiling.  
They both entered the house, taking off their shoes at the porch inside.  
"Tadaima," They chorused.  
Tsuna's mum noticed Enma as she popped her head out from the kitchen.  
"Ah, Enma-kun!" she fussed over him. "It's so nice for Tsu-kun to bring some friends round."  
"Ah... err..."  
Enma didn't know what to say to this, but Tsuna had already quickly dragged him up the stairs to his room by the hand.  
"My mum makes such a big fuss over everyone," he complained, falling backwards onto his bed exhausted, closing his eyes and sighing. "It's annoying."  
Then Tsuna sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows, as he turned to Enma, who sat on the chair by the desk.  
"Ah, yeah, the homework," Tsuna realised. That was the whole reason Enma came round after all, as much as he didn't want to stick to it. "Aww... I hate doing school work. It's so boring," he continued to complain.  
Enma smiled at this in agreement.  
"Well, we could always just do it later..." he suggested as Tsuna looked at him.  
"Ah, I guess we could," he looked reassured.  
As always, Enma understood him.  
Getting up off the chair, causing Tsuna to look slightly surprised, Enma crossed the room to sit by his side on the bed.  
Suddenly the room felt tense, and Tsuna couldn't figure out why. All Enma did was come and sit next to him. That's normal, so why was he beginning to feel slightly nervous. He dicided to ignore the feeling. It was stupid. He was feeling nervous for no reason at all.  
"Tsuna-kun," Enma spoke, breaking the harsh silence that had so suddenly fallen. The single word struck Tsuna as if he had said something terrifying, or was about to. Why on Earth was he feeling afraid? He only said his name. "How... do you feel about me?"  
Tsuna froze. What kind of question was that? He had no clue what to say to something like that. How did he feel? Well, they're good friends, aren't they? Or does Enma not feel the same? Does he feel differently to how Tsuna does? If so, Tsuna was afraid to ask. What if Enma didn't like him that much? But then why would he want to come and hang out with him if he didn't? Tsuna's thoughts we're muddling his feelings up so much that he actually hadn't given Enma an answer.  
"Tsuna...?"  
"Ah! Erm!" Tsuna panicked, realising. How did he feel for Enma? He always thought of them as good friends, but then again Yamamoto and Gokudera were also good friends, but they are different to Enma. Enma means so much more... "I-!"  
Enma's soft red hair touched Tsuna's forehead for a single moment as he leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Tsuna's. His left hand softly caressed the back of Tsuna's neck, pulling him more into the kiss, as his tongue searched for an opening to Tsuna's mouth. And Tsuna allowed it, giving in to this strange sensation he was suddenly feeling. But he didn't dislike it at face flushed pink, as he felt his cheeks burn. Enma noticed this as he parted from the kiss for a moment, and smiled. He brushed Tsuna's fringe back with the palm of his hand and kissed his forehead gently, closing his eyes.  
"So cute..." He whispered under his breath, so low that Tsuna could not hear.  
Climbing on top of Tsuna, Enma pressed his lips against Tsuna's again, and Tsuna let him in immediately, pulling him into a passionate embrace. Tsuna's mind was blank, and all he could hear was his and Enma's panting, and the pounding of his own heart against his ribcage. His face was heating up red, as well as another part of him too, which he was embarrassed about and tried to hide. But Enma could already tell. He rubbed his hand against Tsuna, causing him to moan. And this embarrassed Tsuna even more. he was shocked at the strange sound he had made and covered his mouth in surprise. But Enma softly nudged his hands away from his face, and kissed his lips again.  
"It's okay," Enma whispered tenderly. "I'm the same, see?"  
Tsuna looked and Enma was right. His body had reacted just the same as Tsuna's had, and this made Tsuna feel a tiny bit reassured. Once Enma had seen the worried expression on Tsuna's faced had lifted, he smiled subtly.  
He leaned in to kiss Tsuna, as Tsuna put his arms around Enma's nape, and Enma's hand explored up Tsuna's school shirt underneath his black sleeveless school jumper. He pinched and rubbed one of Tsuna's sensitive spots.  
"Uhn," Tsuna moaned, the sound muffled by Enma's mouth on his.  
Enma pushed Tsuna's shirt up with both hands, tracing from above his bellybutton to his collarbone and neck with his tongue, taking off the jumper and unbuttoning the shirt as he did so. He pressed his mouth to one of Tsuna's nipples, feeling the other with his fingers, swirling his tongue round it and nibbling it, causing Tsuna to try and hide his embarrassing moans. After pleasuring both nipples and nibbling tsuna's collarbone, leaving small red marks wherever he had been, Enma traced back down Tsuna's chest with his tongue, stopping at where Tsuna's school pants came around his hips. He unbuckled Tsuna's belt and threw it to one side on the floor beside the bed, as Tsuna did not resist. Tsuna had no idea why they were both doing this, but he liked it. He felt strange, a swirling sensation in the pit of his stomach that no one had ever given him before. He made him feel something new, exciting him. But he felt strongly for Enma. He wanted him so much all of a sudden. He didn't want him to stop what he was doing, whatever it was going to lead to. It felt good.  
Enma's fingers skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped Tsuna's pants quickly, but not in a rush, as he began to slide them off him, Tsuna watching nervously with flushed pink cheeks. Just before he had gotten them off and tossed them aside, Tsuna placed a gentle hand on his.  
"Yours too..." he mumbled shyly, looking away, with bright red ears.  
Enma leaned over to nibble Tsuna's ear, whispering, "Of course," into as he smiled gently at Tsuna. He removed his own clothes quite quickly and tossed them onto the floor, until he was left just in his boxers. Enma felt slightly shy about revealing his body in front of someone else, but because it was Tsuna, he didn't mind, although it made him very nervous. Tsuna was nervous too as his pants were pulled off, along with his boxers, revealing everything. Enma wasn't shy about looking at Tsuna's body either, which made him even more nervous, but Tsuna did the same, as the sight of Enma's exposed chest made his heart pound even harder for some reason. Enma removed his own underwear, and Tsuna couldn't help but stare. But before he could for long, Enma began planting soft kisses around one of tsuna's other sensitive areas. He held Tsuna's thighs as he did so, and he could feel him shaking terribly, causing him to have a worried expression on his face.  
"It's okay, Tsu-kun." Tsuna flushed even redder at the new nickname, as Enma kissed his thighs softly. "I won't hurt you. I'm nervous too. Here, look."  
Enma took Tsuna's hand and pressed it to his chest where his heart was pounding just as hard as Tsuna's, as his face flushed pink instead of Tsuna's for once. Tsuna felt relieved. He smiled widely, looking up at Enma, placing a hand to his cheek. It felt hot. Enma placed his hand over Tsuna's, smiling in return.  
"I love you, Tsuna. I always have."  
Tsuna's eyes widdened for a moment at these words, but then they softened and he felt the happiest he had ever felt in his life. His eyes watered, as he finally understood how he felt. "Me too."  
Enma wrapped his arms around Tsuna, embracing him tightly. It was so warm. The touch against bare skin on skin made their hearts race, and their skin burn up where they had touched. Enma felt his way back down to one of tsuna's other sensitive spots, licking his fingers before sliding one in, and then another. "Ah...Uhn..." Tsuna moaned. He touched it until Tsuna was lose enough for him to enter. And even then he took it slowly, making sure to never hurt Tsuna in any way. He was precious to him. They both panted and moaned as Enma pushed all the way inside. When he was in, he waited for a moment for Tsuna to adjust before moving, and when he did move, Tsuna could feel so much. His mind went blank as Enma thrusted into him, both of them panting in pleasure and heat. Tears fell rapidly from Tsuna's eyes, it was all too much, but it felt amazing. He had never felt anything like this before. He felt complete, like his feelings were finally fullfilled. He didn't want it to end. And neither did Enma.  
"I... love you... Enma-kun..." Tsuna panted, and Enma kissed him and tightly embraced him.  
"I love you... Tsuna..."  
Enma thrusted harder causing Tsuna to feel even more in pleasure.  
"I'm... gonna cum..." Enma panted, thrusting hard as they both came at the same time.  
"Ah-ahhhh!"  
"Aaaa-ahhhhh!"  
Enma pulled out of Tsuna, as a sticky, thick fluid dripped out of Tsuna's body onto the bedsheets. They both breathed heavily, as Enma lied down beside Tsuna, turning to face him on the bed.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Enma asked, anxiously.  
"No... you didn't..." Tsuna smiled tiredly, reaching out to rub Enma's soft crimson hair.  
"Ah, good. I was scared that it would hurt." Enma smiled, brushing Tsuna's light brown hair behind his ear, then kissing him. He didn't say anything for a few moments, just gazed at Tsuna's brown eyes. "I want to be with you."  
Tsuna's eyes widened, then he smiled, "Me too."  
And for a few moments there was absolute bliss, but then suddenly the door to Tsuna's room was kicked down.  
"Gyaaaaa!" Tsuna screamed, a Reborn who casually walked into the room. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
"What do you think you're doing?" Reborn countered, holding a gun in Tsuna's direction. "You have homework. I'm not letting you slack off again, no-good tsuna."


End file.
